I-Yensch, You-Yensch
(US); (UK) | Production =10319 | Writer =Matt Ford | Director =Peter Andrikidis | Guests =Tammy MacIntosh (Jool), David Franklin (Braca), Ben Mendelsohn (Sko), Anthony Hayes (Wa), Inge Hornstra (Essk), Salvatore Coco (Voodi), Thomas Holesgrove (Naj Gil) | Episode list = | Prev =Fractures | Next =Into the Lion's Den - Lambs to the Slaughter }} A meeting with Scorpius takes a sour turn while Talyn crosses a line from which he cannot come back. Synopsis Talyn and Moya are drifting in space, with another ship nearby. On Moya, Naj Gil offers Jool the chance to join him on the medical ship that he's preparing to leave for, but she initially declines. Aeryn Sun returns from recon, reporting that the ship is definitely a medical facility with five or six hundred on board and they have agreed to take Naj Gil. John Crichton is on command, and Chiana asks if there's been any word from Rygel and Ka D'Argo. John says no, and she asks if they're definitely going ahead with the plan to go to Scorpius' command carrier. John replies that they will so long as they can make a deal with Scorpius and Rygel thinks he will. Chiana gets worried and argues that Scorpius doesn't deal and is probably frying D'Argo in the Aurora Chair right now. Chiana says that it doesn't matter because she's splitting at the next planet they pass. Suddenly, she has a premonition of Peacekeepers... In a diner on a rather desolate-looking planet, D'Argo and Rygel are eating, awaiting the arrival of Scorpius, although D'Argo is expecting a double-cross. Lt. Braca arrives to check for any others before Scorpius enters. Scorpius ensures that they're unarmed before his troops storm in. D'Argo can't fend them off and Scorpius tells Braca to prepare to execute them! Braca asks where their rescue squad is and Scorpius asks Rygel, who is still eating, if he isn't afraid of death. Rygel tells him to aim for the head and says that if he's finished his games they can get on with it. Scorpius answers that he had to be sure that they were alone and tells his troops to lower their weapons. One by one, D'Argo starts punching them out, while asking Scorpius if he's sure he wasn't going to kill them. Rygel says that they're here to talk and D'Argo takes their comms and stamps on them, telling Scorpius to send the troops back to his ship. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the cook, Voodi, and the waitress, Essk, are unsure of what to do with Peacekeepers out there. Jool runs to the hangar, calling for Naj Gil, but Chiana explains that he just left. Jool remarks that she has nothing against the Peacekeepers, as she was never a prisoner, so she is leaving. Chiana describes a premonition in which she mourned over Jool and when Jool says she doesn't believe her premonitions, Chiana knocks her out. Back in the diner, Scorpius asks if he's understood them right – they want transport on his Carrier, full amnesty and relocation to a planet of their own where they can be free citizens, and in return, John will help him with his wormhole research. Rygel says yes and Scorpius asks what prompted this. Rygel and D'Argo explain that the goal for the Charrid/Scarran alliance is to discover wormhole technology and use it, and although they stopped the alliance once they may be unable to again, so John would rather Scorpius had it than them. Meanwhile, Voodi and Essk continue to argue. Pilot announces that Peacekeepers are approaching and Chiana lifts up Jool reminding her that she knew they were coming. John wants to starburst, but they're too close to the medical facility. Crais gets Talyn to target them, but tries to get him to stay calm. Chiana thinks that Scorpius saw Rygel and D'Argo and they are now dead. The Peacekeepers target them, prompting Aeryn to decide they have no choice; Crais tells Talyn to fire and he destroys them. However, as the hospital ship moves away, Talyn targets them. Crais attempts to stop him, but he destroys the ship. Jool slaps Crais, blaming him for 600 deaths, saying he could have stopped them and thinks that Chiana knew. Moya decides that she will not move, as Talyn is refusing to respond. Scorpius agrees to the terms, but D'Argo wants a guarantee. Braca has I-Yensch bracelets and Scorpius tells him to put one on and urges D'Argo to do the same. Despite Rygel and D'Argo's cautions, D'Argo puts on the bracelet and Scorpius tells Rygel to hit Braca. Rygel headbutts him, but both Braca and D'Argo fall to the floor. The bracelets have synchronised nerve impulses, allowing them to feel each other's pain. If one were killed, both would die. Rygel agrees that they're acceptable, but asks who will wear them. Scorpius suggests John and Braca, but Rygel laughs, knowing that Scorpius wouldn't hesitate to kill Braca if the situation arose and demands that Scorpius wear it. Rygel explains that the only way they'll trust him is if they can control him. Scorpius says that is unacceptable, so Rygel says no deal. Two armed aliens, Sko and Wa suddenly storm the diner guns blazing, one hitting Scorpius and Braca, the other finding Voodi and Essk in the kitchen. They say they want everything they have, but Rygel says they have nothing. One of the aliens notices that they're Peacekeepers, prompting the other to say that "he" never told them about Peacekeepers. One asks Scorpius where his troops are, and Scorpius replies he has none and has no comms because the Luxan destroyed them. They send Voodi and Essk to cook some food, and Braca spots an opening to attack, only to be shot in the leg, injuring D'Argo too via the bracelet's synchronicity. Crais says that Talyn is in shock, but has expressed absolute remorse for his mistake. Jool says that it's much more than just 'a mistake', but Crais thinks a case of panic and extreme paranoia is certain to happen again. He declares Talyn a danger to himself as well as them. He says they should shut down all his mechanoid systems and although Moya doesn't like the idea and gets uneasy, he continues. He says they would not be killing him, his biologics would remain in stasis, and they could go to a place where they could repair the anomalies in Talyn's character and come back with a full system replacement. Aeryn asks if he'd still be Talyn, but Crais says sadly no – he'll be different, brand new, but something has to be done. Rygel tells the aliens to hold the Peacekeepers hostage as they'd be more valuable, to think bigger than just mere robbery. He says that the Peacekeepers will pay anything to get them back and the robbery doesn't seem to be going as planned – he'd hate to see it when they mess up. One alien says that he'll make sure Rygel is inside when he burns the building down, prompting Rygel to realize that they're burning it down for Voodi as an insurance scam. Voodi and Essk emerge from the kitchen and the alien tells Voodi that Rygel knows he hired them to burn the place down. Essk gets angry at this and she and Voodi argue. The alien explains to his companion Rygel's plan, but Scorpius says he wouldn't do that. Talyn is refusing to let Crais aboard and Moya is still refusing to move. Aeryn asks what to do, prompting John to ask "you asking me?" She says they can still work together – they always did that well. John says that someone needs to talk to Moya – maybe her ? As she seems to share a special connection to Talyn. Aeryn asks Pilot to speak to Moya and she does. She says that Talyn has been home and saved their lives. She's shared the best and worst of times with him and she would never harm him, but Crais is right – they must shut Talyn down. She swears that they'll all work to bring him back as he was; it's the only way. One of the aliens thinks he knows what the Peacekeepers will do, but Scorpius explains that they have a far greater source of wealth right there – Rygel XVI, Dominar of Hyneria. He would get them a much bigger ransom. Pilot announces that Talyn has agreed to allow Crais on board, but he wakes up and shoots at Moya! D'Argo is trying to keep the injured Braca awake. Rygel says that Braca needs water, but the aliens say they only care about Rygel. They call the kitchen for food and water, when Rygel farts and in helium voice Scorpius says his bravery is convincing and Rygel thinks they bought it. Essk and Voodi continue to argue in the kitchen; Essk is unhappy but Voodi proclaims he wants to start over. One alien says they should just burn the place down; if they do the hostage plan, someone will die. The other one wants to take the opportunity handed to them rather. Scorpius tells Rygel that they only have a limited window before they discover no one would pay anything for Rygel. Scorpius says they'll do this themselves, if Rygel is up to it and tells Rygel the combination to unlock Braca's bracelet. Jool and Chiana are cleaning the mess in Moya, as John, Aeryn, and Crais fly over to Talyn, after managing to convince him to let them dock. The aliens, meanwhile, describe their plans for the ransom, but Rygel says Scorpius' ship will just decode the transmission and they cannot outrun a Peacekeeper's attack marauder. To this an exasperated Sko again shouts - "aaarg, why so difficult ?". Rygel says they could take his ship – it's fast, but only D'Argo can fly it. Essk brings out some food and Voodi having had enough finally tries to assert himself angrily ordering Sko and Wa to just leave as they actually work for him - instead Sko shoots and kills him. A tearful Essk is left heartbroken as Voodi utters he's last words - to "burn this place down in my honour". Meanwhile, Rygel manages to whisper Braca the code to his bracelet, despite being caught chatting by the bumbling criminals. John, Aeryn, and Crais arrive on Talyn, who aims his internal guns at them. Gingerly Aeryn tells Talyn that he killed many innocent people and shot his own mother and he wouldn't have done so if he weren't ill; he just panicked. She doesn't believe he wanted to hurt Moya or to hurt them. She says he knows he's sick or he wouldn't have let them board, but he's not going to die – he'll be reborn and get a fresh start. They can take the pain away. Aeryn's words convince Talyn to retract his guns. D'Argo and Braca are still lying down, when one alien tries to convince the other to just leave. Rygel explains that they were meeting Peacekeepers to negotiate their freedom – they're prisoners. The aliens try to get Rygel to shoot Braca, since Scorpius is more valuable, as a show of trust. Rygel refuses, as it'll kill D'Argo too and they'd have no one to fly the ship. Instead, Rygel turns and shoots Scorpy, who flies across the room landing behind the bar! The aliens want to leave and when Essk walks past she whispers to Rygel that there's a knife under the tray behind the counter. John asks Aeryn if she's OK, adding that he and Crais could wrap it up, she could return to Moya. She declines, but thanks him for the offer, and after Crais promises they'll do everything they can and that he doesn't blame Talyn and calls him brave, they proceed to shut Talyn down. The aliens try to get Braca up and want to kill Essk. Rygel stops them and tells her to go back into the kitchen. Rygel goes behind the counter to get a "kill souvenir" from Scorpius. Rygel apologizes for shooting him, but says he knows how it is. Scorpius asks how Rygel knew he was wearing body armour, and Rygel replies that being held captive for 131 cycles teaches you some things, but even if he was wrong, it wouldn't be so bad for him, so ... . Rygel tells Scorpius about the knife and asks if he has something to offer. Scorpius hands him a pulse charge that he had hidden in his coolant system - advising him to use it wisely as it has just one shot. Rygel goes out and tells the aliens he's changed his mind – he'd rather be dead than deal with the likes of them. Rygel says they didn't have a plan and a struggle ensues. Scorpius throws the knife into the back of Sko, who spins around in pain firing his gun randomly, narrowly missing most everyone. Just as he's about to shoot Rygel, he uses the pulse charge to blow him through a window to his death. Braca, meanwhile, has put his bracelet on Wa and D'Argo has knocked him out by banging his own head on the floor - stating he has a harder head when asked if he's alright. Rygel goes over to Scorpy to talk about their deal. Scorpius thinks that there's now a basis for them to trust each other, then throws a piece of food into Rygel's mouth in gesture of their new forged alliance. D'Argo and Rygel return to Moya, with Rygel proudly saying to John that they got everything they wanted. Aeryn says she has a bad feeling about the command carrier, but they don't have a choice whether to go or not because if Scorpius masters wormholes ... . John says that some things you die for, but Aeryn tells him she can't watch that happen again – it was perfect and he's just like him, he is him. John says that he is "me", he was on Moya, that he missed that dance and says she shouldn't go. Aeryn replies no, that they started this together and that's how they'll end it. Memorable quotes * :Aeryn: What do you think we should do? :John: You asking me? :Aeryn: Yes. We can still work together, John. We always did that well. * :Chiana: Give us a hand here, Princess. :Jool: I can't believe Talyn blew up Moya. :Chiana: I'm sure it was an accident - bet he was really aiming for you. * :Crais: Yes, Talyn. I promise you that I will do everything I can, and Crichton and Aeryn will as well. We are all here with you. You have not disappointed me. I don't hold you responsible. Neither does Moya. :[Talyn burbles] :Crais: No, no - on the contrary, Talyn. You are very brave. * :Crais: He's gone. * :Rygel (To Scorpius): Sorry I had to shoot you, but you know how it goes. * :Sko: Hynerian! :Rygel: Almost done! His ears are tougher than I thought. * :Chiana: What happened to you guys? Why... why didn't you call in? :D'Argo: Well, the restaurant, it, uh, sort of burned down - I don't want to talk about it, it's a long story. Background information * Paul Goddard (Stark) does not appear in this episode. * In what appears to be an error, Tammy MacIntosh is not credited in this episode, despite Jool appearing throughout. * The incompetent robbers are a homage to the 1974 film starring Al Pacino. ( ) * The meeting in the diner between Rygel and Scorpius is a homage to another Pacino film: 1995's in which Pacino and Robert De Niro have a low key meeting in a diner. ( ) * Ben Mendelsohn assumed that his character had a "mullet" haircut as a reference to a previous movie he had done entitled , but it was a coincidence. ( ) * Peter Andrikidis was so impressed with the work of Anthony Hayes, that he cast him as the second lead on his next project, . ( ) * Ben Browder and Claudia Black deliberately did not lock eyes until the final scene of this episode to emphasize the estrangement between the two characters. ( ) * Guy Gross scored the episode in such a way to indicate how out of control the arsonists were and that nobody could predict the ultimate outcome. ( ) * Jool continues to wear an eye-patch in this episode due to an eye injury Tammy MacIntosh received in the previous episode. http://www.snurcher.com/episodes/318.shtml Links and references Starring * Ben Browder as John Crichton * Claudia Black as Aeryn Sun * Anthony Simcoe as Ka D'Argo * Gigi Edgley as Chiana * Paul Goddard as Stark * Lani Tupu as Bialar Crais * Wayne Pygram as Scorpius Guest stars * David Franklin as Braca * Ben Mendelsohn as Sko * Anthony Hayes as Wa * Inge Hornstra as Essk * Salvatore Coco as Voodi Guest cast * Thomas Holesgrove as Naj Gil Puppeteers * Sean Masterson * Tim Mieville * Mat McCoy * Mario Halouvas * Fiona Gentle * Virginia Weule Voice artists * Jonathan Hardy as Rygel * Lani Tupu as Pilot Uncredited co-stars * Tammy MacIntosh as Jool References Aurora Chair; Charrid; Command; command carrier; comms; crank; cycle; Dominar; dren; fekik; frell; frelljek; ganak; Garanzai currency; grilla; hezmana; Hyneria; Hynreian; I-Yensch bracelet; kretma; leearvink; Lo'La; Luxan; manam; marauder; marjool; metra; microt; Moya; Peacekeeper; Pip; prout; prowler; Scarran; sonic ascendency cannon; squillion; starburst; stiv; Talyn; tralk; transport pod; wormhole; wormhole technology; zangblats; External link * Category:Season 3 episodes